Morwenna Carne
|Family = Hubert Chynoweth † Amelia Chynoweth Osborne Whitworth † John Conan Whitworth Drake Carne Loveday Carne Garlanda Chynoweth Carenza Chynoweth Rowella Solway Elizabeth Warleggan † Demelza Poldark Ross Poldark Sam Carne Rosina Carne |First appearance = 3x01|Final appearance = 5x08|Portrayed by = Ellise Chappell}}Morwenna Carne (formerly Whitworth, née Chynoweth) was the governess of Geoffrey Charles Poldark. She was later the second wife of Osborne Whitworth, who was abusive towards her, and they had a child, John Conan Whitworth. Her second husband was Drake Carne. They had a daughter, Loveday Carne. Biography Early life Morwenna the eldest of four daughters to Hubert and Amelia Chynoweth. She had three younger sisters, Garlanda, Carenza and Rowella Chynoweth. She was born in 1776. Her father died in 1793. Governess In 1794, Morwenna was asked to teach Geoffrey Charles Poldark by her cousin, Elizabeth Warleggan. Morwenna accepted and headed to Trenwith. She soon met Drake Carne and fell in love instantly. They met up in secret while she was looking after Geoffrey Charles Poldark. Her cousin-in-law, George Warleggan, wouldn't have been happy about their connection due to a feud he and Drake's brother-in-law, Ross Poldark, were locked in. George later found out that she and Geoffrey Charles went to Clowance Poldark's christening, and he decided to secure her hand in marriage to Mr Whitworth instead. Morwenna was unhappy with the match, because she did not love her potential suitor. She met with Drake and they kissed but she failed to tell him that George had planned for her to marry another man. Geoffrey Charles and Morwenna had been entertained by watching the toads that Drake Carne had put in George Warleggan's pond to annoy him. To Drake's surprise, Ross Poldark had already played a similar prank on him at school. George and Elizabeth later found out Drake put the toads in the pond and that he and Morwenna were in love. She told them that she wasn't going to marry Mr Whitworth, but just when she thought she could marry Drake, George had Drake charged with 'stealing' a Bible which Geoffrey Charles had given to him. Morwenna was told if she doesn't marry Mr Whitworth, George would have Drake hung. Drake, Demelza and Ross Poldark discovered this and ran to the church in an attempt to stop the marriage, but they were too late. First marriage Morwenna was trapped in an abusive marriage with Osborne Whitworth. He raped her repeatedly and early in her marriage, she fell pregnant. She later told Demelza Poldark that he was a monster. Osborne continued to sexually abuse her, even when she was very ill. Dwight Enys checked on Morwenna and confirmed that she was ill and that Osborne needed to leave her be, but he would not. Morwenna's sister Rowella soon arrived to help Morwenna care for her stepdaughters. Osborne and Rowella began sleeping together when Rowella caught on to Osborne's weakness and used her intelligence to seduce him. When Morwenna was in labour, Osborne hoped that she would die. She gave birth to John Conan and he assumed her to be dead but was unhappy to hear that she had survived. Osborne continued to sleep with Rowella for months and she eventually announced that she was pregnant. Rowella asked to marry her suitor, a librarian, to hide the fact that the child was Whitworth's. She attempted to blackmail him for £1000, but they eventually agreed on £500. Morwenna heard the arrangement and was shocked that her sister would have conducted an affair. She confronted her husband, and he told her that he wanted to begin marital relations again. She threatened to kill their son by suffocating him if Osborne would not leave her alone. Osborne left in a panic, but she told John she would never have hurt him and was doing it to protect herself. Osborne later began abusing her again, and wanted to take John Conan from her and give him to Lady Whitworth. In 1899, Osborne was killed in an accident caused by Rowella's husband because of their affair. She found out she was pregnant again, and she and John Conan had to go and live at Lady Whitworth's house. George and Elizabeth stopped by to give their condolences, but she told them what she had endured. Elizabeth was shocked to hear what had happened, and later apologised for her part in arranging the marriage. She later suffered a miscarriage. Second marriage Drake Carne soon left Morwenna a bunch of flowers at her door. She assumed they were from him and knew he was nearby. She told him she loved him before going back inside. At home, she was very complacent and suffering from a depression. Lady Whitworth wanted to have her committed to a hospital. Her miscarriage made her feel freer, and she wanted to leave the controlling home of Lady Whitworth. She eventually abandoned her home, but in the process had to leave John Conan to Lady Whitworth. She found Drake, and she told him what had happened to her. He was understanding and kind, and wished to finally marry her. She told Drake she couldn't promise she would ever be a wife to him in every way, and that their marriage would be for companionship and love. He was very considerate of her wishes and agreed to a companionship. They were later married. Gradually, though, Morwenna came to heal and trust Drake. They became intimate and eventually welcomed a daughter, Loveday. Drake and Morwenna were very happy to have a child of their own. Behind the scenes * Morwenna, played by Ellise Chappell, made her first appearance in the third series of Poldark. Notes and sources Category:Characters Category:Carne family Category:Chynoweth family